Truth or Dare? ouran
by lollipoplover69
Summary: Tamaki has just found out about commoner sleepovers. the twins agree to have it at their house haruhi has no choice but to join in. But when the twins decide to play truth or dare at the party what will happen? RATED M just to be safe *warning* potential YAOI and slash like haruhi x the hosts aka mori, honey, kyouya, tamaki, hikaru, kaoru
1. Chapter 1 commoners sleepover

Truth or dare?

Haruhi knew as soon as she walked into music room #3, it would not be a "regular" day at the host club.

"MOMMMMMMYYYYY!PLEASE?" a blonde haired boy cried kneeling at a raven haired boys feet.

"Tamaki, I told you, no. Why not ask the twins?" The other boy sighed, fixing his glasses.

"Um… kyouya-senpai? Tamaki-senpai?" Haruhi asked "what are you guys talking about?" she received a glare from kyouya, who seemed rather pissed by Tamaki's pleading.

"Ask him." Kyouya pointed at the sniveling boy who was now hugging his legs. Before she could ask, Tamaki rushed over to her holding her tight.

"Daughter! Mommy is being mean! He won't let us have a sleepover at his house!" Tamaki bawled into haruhi's ear, while swinging her side to side. Kyouya gave out an irritated sigh.

"I told you, Tamaki if you want to have your little commoner sleepover, ask. The. Twins." He said through gritted teeth, each word more tense and filled with anger. Tamaki shrunk, holding Haruhi in front of him, as if she were a shield from the shadow kings wrath. Haruhi's face scrunched up in confusion.

"Wait…commoners…..sleepover…?" she said slowly as if trying to find something wrong with the two words being paired together. Kyouya gave Haruhi an 'honestly? You should know' look before answering her meaningless question.

"Yes Haruhi. Our dear leader, Tamaki has just found out about these overnight parties you commoners seem to enjoy quite a bit." He said talking into his laptop. Tamaki gave kyouya a little whimper pleading for an answer. "ASK. THE. TWINS." Kyouya said tense and frustrated at Tamaki's inability to listen.

"Ask us what?" the twins strolled into the room, heads cocked to the side. They strolled up to Haruhi and Tamaki, quickly snatching Haruhi away from him. "What does the boss want to know Haruhi? Do you know?" they said in perfect sync, wrapping their arms around either side of haruhi's tiny middle.

"Something about a sleepover." Haruhi shrugged "senpai?" she looked over at the somewhat jealous Tamaki. His death glare on the twins receded as he met haruhi's gaze.

"Oh! R-right! Since kyouya won't let me have a commoners sleepover at his house, maybe you two cou-"

"Sure! We can have your sleepover at our place!" they said releasing Haruhi. Then a sly look came across their faces.

"But we have one teeny question…" hikaru began.

"And that is is every one of the hosts invited?" kaoru finished. Tamaki looked at them strangely; his head cocked to one side, unsure what they were getting at.

"Of course!" He said crossing his arms, squinting at the twins. They gave each other a smirk and looked back at Tamaki. Leaning close they said in their trademark synchronization;

" Even Haruhi?" Haruhi stood in the back ground looking at them. _What are they talking about?_ Tamaki stumbled back, a small blush creeped onto his face.

"Y-yes…" satisfied with the answer they called out to honey and mori, who were sitting at a table eating cake, only honey was eating the sweets though.

"Hey! Honey senpai! Mori senpai! You guys wanna come to our place tonight for a sleepover?!" Honey looked up from his cake, grinning, he smiled and replied in a cheerful tune;

"Sure hika chan, kao chan! We would love to! Right takashi?" he said looking up at his silent friend. Mori gave a grunt and a nod. The twins now aiming at kyouya began to ask the same question but were cut off by the shadow king himself. "Yes." Was his sole answer. The twins gave huge ear to ear smiles and chimed out "Well seems well all be meeting at our house later!"

"Uh! Wait! W-what about me?" Haruhi stammered but this time her question was left unanswered. _Guess I have no choice…_ Haruhi thought defeated.


	2. Chapter 2 lets get this party started!

Let's get this party started

"well I might as well go to the supermarket …" Haruhi sighed to herself. Just then her doorbell rang.

"HARUHI! HURRY UP!" a familiar whiney voice called out._ Oh, right. The sleepover…_ Haruhi thought. She packed a nightgown and her toiletries and walked to the door as she opened the door, she was rushed by tamaki, who picked her up and ran with her to the limo outside.

"took you long enough." Kyouya huffed as they finally met with the rest host club, the only two missing where hikaru and kaoru. As they pulled up to a large mansion, Haruhi gaped at the site of it.

"Out we gooooo!" tamaki ran out of the limo, very happy, and ran up to the steps of the entrance. As the rest of them walked up the steps , the doors opened.

"Hey guys!" kaoru said cheerfully. He and his brother linked arms at the entrance. They all dropped their bags and headed to one of their living rooms. They sat on the couch with hikaru and kaoru in the loveseat. Tamaki beamed happily while everyone else sat in a somewhat awkward silence. Kaoru let out a huge, exaggerated sigh.

"well this is boring…" he sighed. Suddenly as if their minds were one, hikaru and kaoru's eyes lit up and a gleam shone in their eyes. _Crap! That can't be good. Haruhi thought._

"We have an idea! Let's play…..truth or dare!" they said. _Ha. _It's_ never that easy with them._ Haruhi thought.

"YES! YES! What a great idea! Don't you think you guys?!" Tamaki cheered to the rest of the group. They all muttered agreement; they sat in a circle one the floor.

"Now, who will go first?" hikaru asked. His eyes shifted to Haruhi. "Haruhi! Truth or _dare?" _ She almost choked on air._ Better play safe._

"t-truth.." she stuttered. The twin smirked, knowing exactly what he would say next.

"haruhi, which of us would you rather makeout with?"

"…uh…"

"HOW DARE YOU ASK SUCH A CRUDE QUESTION!" tamaki roared.

"m-maybe…..um…kyouya…I …guess…." Haruhi answered, blushing. Hikaru raised his eyebrows. Everyone's eyes shot over to the shadow king, who sat there as if it was nothing. When everyone went back to Haruhi, he smirked. _Excellent choice, haruhi._ He thought to himself. Haruhi's eyes scanned the circle for a person.

"kaoru, truth or dare?"

"ha! Dare." He smiled at her.

"i…..dare you to…sit in mori's lap for the next few turns." Kaoru got up and sat in mori's crossed legs. _Okay, a bit awkward but not too bad.. _kaoru thought.

"hey why don't we have some fun dares or truths ? hmm?"hikaru blurted out . kaoru smiled at his twin, he knew what he was getting at.  
"yeah. This is just boooring!" kaoru commented.

" well alright what do you suggest we do?" haruhi asked.

"here's the version we play!" they said. Standing over the group they began to explain the rules.

"1. No wimpy dares allowed! 2. If you refuse to do a dare or truth, you **must **play 7 minutes in heaven with a person of our choice. 3. We must blind fold you first for 7 minutes in heaven. And that's really about it!" they beamed. Haruhi had a bad feeling about this…. Kaoru, still seated in mori's lap, turned to tamaki.

"tamaki! Truth or dare?"


	3. Chapter 3 tamaki's dare

Tamaki's dare

"Dare." The host club king put simply. The younger twin smiled mischievously at him, his mind hard at work to make a nice, horrible dare for him.

"tamaki, I dare you to….do something that'll make hikaru erect." He smiled and crossed his arms as he watched both tamaki's and hikaru's expressions.

"…e-erect? So t-turn him o-on?" tamaki stuttered absolute shocked at kaoru's dare. Kaoru nodded slowly, looking at his brother who was frozen in terror. He managed to turn his head over to kaoru who shrugged , mouthing "sorry, bro." then shifted back to tamaki who was trying hard not to die right there and now.

"yup. So get on with it!" kaoru encouraged. "unless…..you would prefer the alternative ….?"

"N-no! I'll do it!" tamaki shouted, not trust them as to who they would put in the closet with him. He crawled over to hikaru, a deep blush on his face. He went behind hikaru and draped his arms over him, resting his head on his shoulder. Hikaru tensed up as he did so.

"aw…hikaru relax, I only want to have some _**fun." **_Tamaki whispered into hikaru's ear, nibbling at the edge with his lips. The club watched as tamaki slowly slithered in front of hikaru, all while keeping his arms around his neck, finally sitting in his lap with his legs wrapped around hikaru's waist. Hikaru felt his blush deepen on his warm, no, burning cheeks as tamaki looked seductively into his eyes. His eyes widened as tamaki got closer to his face, his violet eyes twinkling. His eyes closed as he felt tamaki press his lips onto his. His eyebrows rose when, somehow, tamaki slid his tongue into his mouth. He allowed tamaki's tongue to wander around his mouth as his explored tamaki's. _Damn you kaoru, damn you to hell._ Hikaru thought as his tongue wrestled tamaki's. tamaki placed a hand to hikaru's crotch, gently massaging it. Hikaru gasped at his touch, his eyes opening. Still intertwined, hikaru felt warm around where tamaki was massaging. _Oh shit. _Hikaru thought. As tamaki continued to kiss and massage hikaru, he swore he could feel hikaru actually getting hard in his hand. _Almost there. Almost _. tamaki thought, somewhat sadly in his mind.

"Ahem." Someone coughed loudly. Hikaru and tamaki broke their kiss, panting, and looked to where the noise came from.

"hope I'm not _**interrupting**_, but tamaki I'm pretty sure your dare is done." Kyouya replied, pointing to hikaru's pants which had a most definite bulge.  
"well. That was embarrassing." Tamaki spoke for the two of them. Haruhi raised her hand.

"Um, senpai. Not to make this even more awkward but both of your blushes went away about an minute in and you've been…at it for a good five minutes." Haruhi stated, getting nods of agreement from the rest of the group . tamaki crawled off of hikaru, who was desperately trying to make the bulge in his pants go down, and sat back next to mori and honey blushing.

"ah..ha. um…." Tamaki laughed uncomfortably but thanking god that he had put on one of his more long and baggy tops covering his bulge he had gotten, scaning the group for someone to be stuck misfortune next, his eyes passed kaoru who was trying not make too much of a disturbed face. _Aha!_ His eyes settled upon the only other blonde in the room.

"honey! Truth or dare?"

***AUTHORS NOTE* thanks so much for the positive reviews! but i need help coming up with a dare for honey, or at least an idea. A nd i know you guys have tons of ideas!**


	4. Chapter 4 honey's dare

Honey's dare

"umm….truth? oh! Wait! Dare! No! truth! …..or maybe dare…" honey babbled indecisively. " oh! It's too hard to choose! Well ….. I like dare's anyway….yeah dare!" tamaki smiled at the small blonde boy.

" honey, I dare you to run around naked!" tamaki smiled in aboulute delight, after all his dare was sure to-  
"uh ohhhhhh! Tamaki, that was a bad dare!" two voices chimed out. "you know what that means!"

"wha? Wh- wait! Wasn't that a good dare?!" tamaki stuttered. The twins just gave a tsk and shook their heads. He sobbed as they pulled out a silk blindfold and tied it around his eyes. They led him to a closet nearby and pushed him in and slammed it shut.

" now! Who's gunna be the lucky person to go in there?" they looked out in to the circle of hosts. "well, first we need to give honey a new dare." Kaoru chimed . " alright, his dare is to ….be in the closet with tamaki!" hikaru chimed back. Honey's grinning face reversed into one of terror.

"I-I'm sorry kao chan, hika chan but WHAT?" honey cried out.

"Hahaha! Honey we're kidding! We'll leave him in there for now, but your _**real**_ dare is … every time someone uses the word _and _you need to take off an article of clothing , the dare is done when your completely naked!" hikaru decided. _That's just like tamaki's only more drawn out… _Haruhi thought.

" now. Let us tell you a little story." Kaoru grinned, looking at honey. _Oh crap. I'm screwed._ Honey thought to himself as the story began.

"this story is called snow white **and** the seven dwarfs." Honey took off a sock. "now our story begins in a little cottage that had vines **and **all sorts of stuff hanging **and** clinging to it. Anyway , snow white had just finished baking some pies **and** she decided to open a window to let the smell waft over the hills **and** far away, so everyone could smell her pies. As she did, there was a knocking at her door. She went to the door** and** opened it to find an old lady standing there. She had a basket **and** wished to share the contents with snow white. The basket had apples **and **pies **and** tarts **and** cakes **and** cookies **and** muffins **and** all sorts of delicious treats. But when she went to take a bite-"

"please! No more ands! I don't have anything else to take off!" honey cried as he laid stomach first on the floor, trying to hide his front. They all gazed at the sobbing boy, his pale, naked skin exposed. The twins smiled as they were pleased with the result. As the little blonde began to gather his clothes to dress, hikaru's voice echoed in his ears.

"uh uh honey ! your dare isn't finished juuust yet." Honey looked at the evil boy in terror. " you need to stay naked until… let's say 6: 30?" hikaru pointed to the clock. It was only 5:00.

" uwahhhh! Your mean hika chan!" he sobbed, sitting up , his whole front exposed. Mori looked away from honey as everyone else stared at his lower body, they usually thought honey would have been smaller but found he had just around the same size as them(except for Haruhi of course)._ Oh my god honey senpai _Haruhi thought in surprise. As honey pouted in his spot in the circle, they continued on with their somewhat messed up game of truth or dare.  
"well…. It's your turn honey…" hikaru coughed to break the awkward silence that had taken place. "who's the unlucky guy? O-or girl?" honey looked at carpet beneath him, worrying everyone. His head shot up and looked at the groups next victim.

"M-ME?!"

***AUTHORS NOTE* I feel so bad for honey ! also if I did any worse my friend would've killed me. Anyway how was it? Also who should be the next victim in this cruel game of truth or dare?**


	5. Chapter 5 kyouya's unfortunate dare

Kyouya's unfortunate dare

Everyone stared in shock as honey looked up at the shadow king, kyouya. Kyouya gave the small blonde a glare that if it where anyone else, they would have died.

"kyo chan, I dare you to…"honey began sweetly " do a strip dance." His tone sinister. Kyouya stood up and grabbed the small blondes shirt collar.  
"you little bastard…." He hissed. Honey smiled sweetly. He dropped the small blonde and sighed.

"where should i-" he began but was cut off by the hitatchiin's .

"here! We don't know why-" kaoru began

"but we found this in our storage room!" hikaru said proudly, Hauling in a stripper pole. Kyouya's eye twitched at the fact that they actually had a real stripper pole in their basement and that they knew **_exactly_** where it was.

"well kyo chan?" the blonde said. As kyouya began to walk toward the pole, not wishing to play seven minutes in heaven with a host of the twins choice, the twins spoke the most horrid words ever to assault his ears.

" oh! Wait ! let me get tamaki!" hikaru said, dashing to the closet in which he had been stored.

"I'll get the camera!" kaoru chimed, running away to get a camera. _Those devious twins! I already have to suffer enough!_ As soon as they returned with a emo Tamaki and a hi def camera, they both said; "ok kyouya! Let's get the show on!" with a glare of pure hate, he stepped toward the pole. Yet again stopped by a voice.

"wait! You should make an entrance!" kyouya's head whipped around to find the profanity had spewed from the only other blonde in the room. **Tamaki suoh.** A cracked smiled formed on kyouya's face as walked to the end of the room and shut the lights out so only the lamps light lit the room. He then swaggered up to the pole, looking out in to his audience,_ugh,_he blew them a very seductive kiss. This caused a uproar from the twins.

"woo! You better give us a real show!" hikaru cheered

"yeah! Or no extra money for you!" kaoru laughed. He then switched on some very appropriate music.

_I'm on the top There's no luck Never turned around to stop Make my move Make you move Make you wanna hear me talk See me walk See me fuck See me suck a lollipop (Mmm) Wanna get messy? **WHERE DO THEY GET THIS STUFF?!**_ Kyouya thought.

"hey! I thought I told you to give us a good show!" kaoru heckled. _Oh I'll give you a show alright. _Kyouya thought bitterly as he grasped the pole in his hands. He moved toward the pole with only his chest, moving back and forth while giving the hosts a seductive look. After a while he then got closer to the pole , he put his legs, bent on either side and began to grind up and down the pole. As he continued his act with the vulgar music playing, kaoru leaned close to hikaru.

"…..he's….um….he's pretty good…..ah.. don't you think?" hikaru only nodded, somewhat entranced by kyouya's shocking display. Kyouya continued his act with him swinging around the pole and then walking to the front of his "stage" and doing the splits, giving a flirty wink to tamaki.

"ah gagagaga!" was all tamaki could stutter out, turning a tomato red. He chuckled to himself as he began to unbutton his shirt with his back to the hosts, still giving a show by swaying his hips in time with the music. Then as he made a dramatic jump toward them, he fling his shirt in to the crowd of stunned hosts, his arms down and out in a sort of **ta da! **then went back to his pole, doing an angel pose, his on leg wrapped around the pole while the other was behind the pole outstretched, one hand on the pole while the other out in a flare. Continuing in to a bottle rocket, one leg directly up the pole, the other following his body horizontally, while his arms outstretched and grasping the pole to keep him in the air. Then he moved back down to have his ankles wrap around the bottom of the pole while his hands wrapped around the top as far as he could reach. Arching his back making his bare chest stand out, he moved his legs in to a split, taking him of the ground once again. Sliding down the pole he sat in split. Taking his hands off the pole with one guitar sweep of his arm, he undid his pants button, showing a tiny bit of his boxers. Slowly standing up, he took his position on the pole once again and swing around the pole in a spilt. He left his pole and headed straight toward silent, strong mori. Everyone's heads turned to see kyouya behind mori, who was looking quite awkward, with his hands on mori's shoulders. Slowly sliding down his chest, feeling every bump of his six pack, he reached the bottom of his shirt. Grasping the clothe of the shirt, he began to take it off on mori, who couldn't move due to shock. At half way off, kyouya dropped his shirt and left mori, winking and blowing a kiss to him as he left him baffled. Doing a little more grinding and swings, he stopped and ending in a power hold, he smirked at the hosts faces. Silence except for the music.

_Sexy, naughty , bitchy me!_

Kaoru's hand jabbed at the power button shutting the music off. Every ones face was in shock, mori sat ridged in shock. Kyouya cocked an eyebrow.

"well? How was that?" he said looking straight in to the camera. Hikaru held a shaky thumbs up. Kaoru clicked the stop button on the camera. _Hope that was a good enough show_. He thought, smirking as he buttoned his pants back up and retrieved his shirt by Haruhi. Fixing his glasses he looked up at everyone who was staring at him.

"yes?"

"um….k-kyouya senpai…h-how did you know…h-h-how?" Haruhi stuttered in disbelieve that he had done a genuine pole dance.

"that's a secret." He said simply. "shall we get on with our game? "He said, turning the lights back on.

"oh! Yeah! Uh r-right!" everyone chattered. Clearing his throat, everyone looked towards the stripper king, as kaoru had said(in his head)to await to see who would be his prey to drag into the shadows of humility. He turned his head to his right, in which sat the baffled giant mori.

"mori, truth or dare?"

***AUTHORS NOTE* well how was that? plz tell me if i did a good job and also any dares for poor mori?**


	6. Chapter 6 mori's dare

Mori's dare

"…dare." Mori said, looking down at the carpet. Kyouya smiled.

"mori, I dare you-"

"PLEASE! PLEASE KYO CHAN! DON'T HURT TAKASHI!" honey interrupted, glomping mori's face.

"…mit…..mitskuni….can you …please get….of my….face…" mori managed to get out, he wanted him to detach from his face as soon as possible, the small boy was still naked after all. honey stopped his pleading and looked at mori.

"oh! Sorry takashi!" honey climbed down from his face, and kyouya began his sentence again.

"ahem, mori I dare you to sing sweet transvestite… in this." Kyouya motioned to the twins, who pulled from nowhere, a black corset and leather booty shorts. As mori stared at his outfit, Haruhi raised a hand timidly.

"what's sweet transvestite ?" she asked. Kyouya looked at her and pulled his phone out, he pressed a button and the strange song filled the air. He clicked his phone, silencing the music, and turned to mori.

"well, get dressed, we don't have all night." He said as the twins pushed him in to a room.

" this is going to be interesting…"hikaru said to kaoru as they shoved an even more disturbed mori in to a room to change into his suggestive outfit. A minute later mori shuffled out of the room, keeping his head down.

"now, hikaru and kaoru shall judge how well you sing this, thumbs up your dare is done, thumbs down…well you get the closet." Kyouya explained as he handed mori a microphone. Kyouya clicked his phone once more and the song started. Mori swallowed what little dignity he had left and began to sing along.

"_don't get strung out by the way I look. Don't judge a book by its cov-ah…." _Haruhi sat and watched mori sing in his corset and shorts. _Poor mori…._ Kyouya sat with a smirk, while the twins were holding back laughter, tamaki sat and watched intently and honey looked at mori with delight.

"_I see you shiver with antici... pation! But maybe the rain isn't really to blame,So I'll remove the cause, but not the symptom." _Mori finished singing, his face tinted red. He looked over at hikaru and kaoru, waiting to see their judgment. They looked at him then at each other, and shared a smile. Turning back to mori, they announced their decision.

"we think it was…alright…" kaoru said halfheartedly.

" and that means…." Hikaru smiled, glancing at his twin.

"it's closet time." They said smirking. Mori stood there, gaping at the two brothers. Did he hear them right? Did they just say that he had to go to the closet after he had sung his heart out to avoid that very decision?

"well go on. in the closet." Hikaru shooed him away. He clicked he door closet on a stunned mori and turned.

"so, who's the lucky person that gets to go in the closet?" hikaru stared at the group who tried to avoid eye contact, except for Haruhi and kyouya, who sat calmly. Hikaru smirked, he knew who was going in the closet, his head turned , making eye contact. Eye brows raised.

"Are you serious? Me?"


	7. Chapter 7 Closet time

Closet time

They glared at hikaru with absolute hate. "...I wont do it." _Of course I'll have to...even if I fight._

Hikaru smirked. "you know the rules." He motioned to the closet, in which mori waited.

"...Fine, I'm not getting off easy tonight, am I?" Trudging over to the closet, they were about to open the door when it was opened for them.

"Hurry up! Time starts when you're in the closet!" Hikaru sad, pushing them in and locking the door.

All mori saw was a bright flash of light and then someone fall onto him.

"Gah!" The person screamed as they fell. Mori helped them up , so that they were no longer leaning on him.

"Oh, they'll pay…." They hissed in the darkness. Mori cleared his throat, to remind the person if they didn't do anything , that they would have to be stuck in the closet longer.

"Oh, right. Sorry. Well, might as well get this over with…" they sighed.

***AUTHOR NOTE* sorry i took so long for such a short chapter, but i think you'll like the next chapter...**


End file.
